


"If you had to say it in five words..." "I don't have enough words"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: A/N: This is the first time I write for Spike, but I thought of this prompt and I wanted to give it a try. Hopefully you'll like it :)
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	"If you had to say it in five words..." "I don't have enough words"

I rolled my eyes at Spike, fed up with his smug demeanor and his smirk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I impatiently taped my foot agains the floor.

“I wanted to bless you with my presence” He grinned widely, that hint of a smirk still in his lips. I opened my mouth to reply in annoyance, but he interrupted me. “And to tell you something”

“Spit it out then” Looking in my bag, I pulled out a stake and twirled it in my hands. “Quick, I’m having a crappy enough day already”

His expression suddenly softened. The change startled me so much that I nearly dropped the stake to the floor. That sweet expression was so out of place for him…

“I…” Spike smiled a little, this time tenderly. “I don’t really know how to”

We locked eyes, for the first time almost connecting. I dropped my arm, softening the grip on the stake, and watched him in awe.

**“If you had to say it, in five words…”** I suggested, trying to help.

“I…” He began, counting with his fingers. “Hate that I…” 

“That you what?” I smiled myself, amused by his struggle.

It seemed like he was genuinely trying to say something he felt. Like maybe all our ups and downs didn’t mean he actually hated me. My heart began racing when a thought popped in my head. Maybe he didn’t hate me at all…

**“I don’t have enough words”** Spike shrugged in resignation.

“Then use more, stupid” I had to chuckle, and his smile widened.

“How about I use none?” I knew what his intentions were as he leaned closer, but I still froze when his lips touched mine.


End file.
